


Заложники обстоятельств

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: Брок Рамлоу вместе с командой оказывается в Гилбоа и ему поручают ответственное задание.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black_vs_White).



Рамлоу бесился. Незаметно для окружающих - он умел держать себя в руках, профессионал все-таки.   
Раздражало все. Этот чертов дворец, напоминающий дерьмовый серпентарий, король с поехавшей крышей, вечно несший бред про божественные знаки, его жена - главная змея в этом гадючнике. Даже город и тот выводил из себя. Зима, как назло, задержалась, улицы, не смотря на холод, оставались пустыми и серыми, а вместо снега ветер разносил клубы пыли. Команда о настроении командира догадывалась, но помалкивала - характер Рамлоу был им известен и нарываться лишний раз никто не желал. А Брок терпел, держал лицо, и только после смены позволял себе отводить душу в тренажерном зале.   
Хотя и с последним не всегда получалось. 

Собственно вся эта ситуация началась с бредового приказа обеспечить безопасность королевскому отпрыску. Точнее официально это звучало иначе, но по факту, с глазу на глаз, Пирс поставил конкретно перед Броком задачу охранять принца. У руководства Гидры были какие-то общие интересы с министром финансов, и они имели виды на наследника престола. Рамлоу не улыбалось работать нянькой, но Пирс умел быть убедительным, пообещав что это всего на пару месяцев. В результате вся команда обеспечивала безопасность во дворце, а сам Брок стал цепным псом для великовозрастного оболтуса, щеголяя хорошим костюмом вместо привычной формы.

Надо сказать, что подопечный из кожи лез вон, чтобы произвести впечатление законченного прожигателя жизни. И ему это вполне удавалось. За первую же неделю Брок, следующий за парнем, успел обойти все увеселительные заведения столицы, пересчитать зубы всех поставщиков дури, болтающихся вокруг принца, перезнакомиться с охраной каждого клуба и обыскать прорву девиц, которые жаждали получить доступ к телу наследника. К слову, выгонять их по утру и доставлять невменяемого парня до родного дома, тоже входило в обязанности телохранителя. За месяц Рамлоу научился отфильтровывать девиц еще до обыска, перекалечил всех дилеров и получил кучу информации от охранников. Хотя проще не становилось - наследник находил все новые способы пуститься во все тяжкие. 

Все это шапито продолжалось третий месяц. Брок злился, принц развлекался, а Пирс требовал ежедневного отчета о выкрутасах наследничка. 

В тот день все шло по накатанной, пока принц не столкнулся с собственным отцом. Король сделал знак охране, чтобы держалась подальше, а сам принялся распекать отпрыска. Уж не известно за что именно, но поводов для подобного было больше чем достаточно. Брок поначалу понадеялся, что парня проймет и он хоть немного поубавит запал, но вышло все в точности до наоборот. Джек как с цепи сорвался. К полуночи они уже побывали в двух клубах, в одном из которых Рамлоу пришлось разнимать драку. Причем потасовку затеял сам принц, а Броку пришлось оттаскивать его от избитого парня, который на тот момент уже был в отключке. Наследник явно решил усложнить жизнь собственному охраннику, добавив к баловству наркотой, веренице шлюх, еще и желание почесать кулаки о первого встречного.

Рамлоу был чертовски зол. В очередном клубе уже порядком набравшийся принц сначала собрал вокруг себя кучу цыпочек, а пока они мельтешили, слинял в сортир с каким-то парнем. Броку конечно полагалось проверять заведение, прежде чем туда войдет наследник, но толпа полуголых девиц порядком его задержала. 

Дверь в мужскую комнату оказалось запертой изнутри. "Обойдусь сегодня без тренажерного зала", - мелькнуло в голове разъяренного телохранителя, прежде чем он вышиб дверь ногой.

Открывшаяся картина была несколько неожиданной, но даже это не остановило Рамлоу. Первым делом он вышвырнул незнакомого парня из помещения. Тот со всего размаха влетел в стену и кулем рухнул на пол. Брок захлопнул за ним дверь, предоставив охране клуба разбираться с последствиями и только после этого повернулся к подопечному.

Джек, с расстегнутыми штанами, стоял прислонившись спиной к стене, между сушкой и раковиной. Его конкретно вело. Рамлоу подошел вплотную, резко приподнял лицо принца за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. По всем признакам парень был не просто пьян, а еще и обдолбан. Тут Джек застонал и потянулся руками к своему паху. 

Нда. Ситуация была еще дерьмовей. Брок вспомнил, что в тот момент как дверь открылась, левый хмырь как раз вполне по хозяйски лапал королевскую задницу. От холодной ярости в голове резко прояснилось. Видимо задержись он еще на пару минут и эту самую задницу уже оприходовали. 

Рамлоу встряхнул принца за плечи, не преминув хорошенько приложить того о стену.

\- Ты какого хрена творишь? Тебя бы отымели сейчас в этом гребаном сортире!

Джек расплылся в пьяной усмешке и облизнулся. У Брока от этой картины потяжелело в паху.

\- Меня бы это вполне устроило. Или ты не слышал моего папашу? Я вот люблю придаваться "содомскому греху", - он шало хохотнул. - Так что не мешай мне наслаждаться жизнью.

\- Этого мудака уже выкинули из клуба, так что обломись, - Рамлоу еще разок приложил принца о стену, в надежде что мозги у того встанут на место. 

Джек зло дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться:

\- Не тот, так другой! Я найду с кем трахнуться.

\- Тебе девок что-ли мало? - Броку хотелось придушить засранца.

\- Ты тупой?! - Парень оттолкнул его и принялся орать. - Они мне нахрен не уперлись, я с мужиками трахаюсь!

\- Да я тебя сам сейчас выебу! - Рамлоу ударил в солнечное сплетение, швырнул согнувшегося принца на раковину, развернув, схватил того за шею и вдавил лицом в белый фаянс. Джек еще пытался сопротивляться, но алкоголь и наркотик этому не способствовали, а охранник был взбешен не на шутку. Парень только успел в последнее мгновение подставить руку, чтобы не разбить нос. 

\- Что, тоже захотелось поиметь корону? - даже в этом положении он пытался язвить.

Брок одним рывком стащил с него джинсы с бельем, расстегнул собственную ширинку, освобождая стоящий колом член и, наклонившись почти к самому уху принца, прохрипел:

\- А мне похеру кого драть, главное чтобы дырочка была узенькая, - и одним движением вошел.

Джек взвыл. Брок плотно заткнул ему рот ладонью и замер. Больно ему было почти также, как и принцу. "Блядь, кажется уздечку порвал" - мелькнуло в шальной голове, но останавливаться он и не думал. Подождав, пока боль немного отступит, он начал двигаться. Джек молчал, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в края раковины.

Одной рукой Рамлоу все также зажимал рот парня, а другой давил на спину, удерживая в таком положении. Сколько так продолжалось - он не мог сказать. В ушах гулко стучала кровь, член плотно обхватывали мышцы чужого тела, каждое движение отдавалось болью переходящей в удовольствие. Парень перестал дергаться и тихо застонал. Брок ослабил хватку и скользнул руками на бедра, придерживая и не давая соскользнуть. Джек медленно приподнялся и оперся руками о раковину. Рамлоу продолжал размеренно вбиваться, пока не понял, что парня трясет. Его колотило так, что тот едва не соскакивал с члена. Брок чуть замедлил движения, придвинулся вплотную, прижимая парня бедрами к раковине, обхватил его обеими руками за плечи и крепко обнял, сжимая, не давая даже шелохнуться. Джек сначала словно одеревенел, потом сильно вздрогнул раз, другой и наконец расслабился. Задышал рвано, с хрипами, сильно прогнулся в спине и откинул голову Броку на плечо. Того уже конкретно вело. Удовольствие внутри скручивалось тугой пружиной. Он перевел взгляд на их отражения в зеркале над раковиной. Совершенно поплывший, расхристанный Джек, который откинув голову и прикрыв глаза так пошло облизывает свои блядские - да, они именно такие - губы, и медленно, очень медленно, надрачивает себе. Эта картинка и выбросила его за грань - он жестко вцепился в бедра, дернулся пару раз и замер. Джек хрипло застонал и кончил следом.

Рамлоу чудом удержался на ногах, не дав парню соскользнуть на пол. Он осторожно вынул член. Красных следов не было, значит им повезло и обошлось без разрывов. Придержав парня, пока тот не догадался облокотиться на раковину, Брок дотянулся до стопки бумажных полотенец и протянул пачку Джеку:

\- Давай, приводи себя в порядок и поехали домой.

Тот, кое как удерживаясь на ногах, стер собственную сперму, попытался убрать чужую, вытекающую из задницы, и чуть не навернулся в процессе. Рамлоу придержал шатающегося парня за локоть, отобрал у него полотенца и сам провел ими по промежности. Снова опасливо покосился на следы, не обнаружив крови, брезгливо выкинул использованный комок в мусорку.

\- Давай принцесса, перышки будешь дома чистить, - слегка подтолкнул Джека в направлении выхода.

За дверями обнаружились два шкафоподобных охранника, которые просили прощения за "досадный инцидент" и заверяли, что больше подобное не повторится. Брок согласно кивнул парням и повернулся к принцу. Тот шел, пошатываясь, как обыкновенный набравшийся, если бы... словом, по его походке можно было точно определить чем он только что занимался. Рамлоу торопливо догнал его, перекинул одну руку Джека себе на плечи, и покрепче прижал к его к себе. Теперь это выглядело словно ответственный телохранитель транспортирует прилично набравшегося хозяина.

До дворца они добрались без происшествий. Джек всю дорогу молча сидел, откинувшись на подголовник и закрыв глаза. А Рамлоу вел машину, периодически косился в зеркало заднего вида и размышлял о произошедшем. Чувства вины у него не было - парень сам нарывался. Только вот с чего его так понесло? По всему выходило, что разговор с родителем, вместо того, чтобы образумить, сорвал последние тормоза у парня. Сначала тот напился, потом закинулся какой-то дурью и подставился. И это было очень хреново. Потому что следующим шагом вполне мог стать шаг в открытое окно. Надо было сообщить об этом Пирсу, а пока присмотреть за парнем, чтобы еще чего не натворил. 

Таким же способом, как и в клубе, Брок довел того до спальни. В комнате Джек медленно, путаясь в вещах и шатаясь, разделся. Рамлоу периодически приходилось ловить его за локоть, чтобы тот не навернулся. Он последовал за парнем в ванную. Джек, казалось, не замечал его. Он включил воду и залез в душ. Оставлять парня одного Брок не собирался, но и лезть за ним в костюме под воду тоже не хотел, поэтому он выбрал среднее - вышел в комнату, снял пиджак, расстегнул и стащил кобуру, подвернул рукава рубашки и вернулся к подопечному. Не оставлять того одного было хорошей идеей - по возвращении он нашел Джека сидящего на полу душевой кабины - того снова била крупная дрожь. 

Рамлоу чертыхнулся про себя. Он включил воду погорячее, достал мочалку и начал с усилием растирать сведенные судорогой мышцы. Рубашка намокла, по голове стучали капли душа, но он старательно разминал дрожащее тело.

\- Все, давай выбирайся. 

Принц покорно выбрался из кабинки, рассеянно взял полотенце и начал вытираться. Его все также продолжало шатать, а взгляд был пустым. "Хоть зрачки в норму пришли, значит дурь выветрилась", - Брок подхватил еще одно полотенце и попытался просушить Джеку голову, но того почти сразу резко качнуло в сторону. "Ага. Дурь может и выветрилась, но алкоголя осталось немало".

Уложив парня в кровать и укрыв одеялом, Рамлоу снял мокрую рубашку и повесил ее на спинку стула, а сам расположился в кресле, чтобы видеть кровать. По всему выходило, что он все-таки стал полноценной нянькой. "Помыть, спать уложить, только задницу не подтирал. Хотя нет, это тоже было", - Брок кисло усмехнулся. И как он до этого докатился? Он же боевой командир отряда спецназа! 

Рамлоу расслабленно откинулся на спинку. Усталость давала о себе знать, клонило в сон. Брок выпрямился и с усилием потер лицо. Сегодня спать не придется - неизвестно когда проснется этот пьяный придурок и что отмочит. Он замер и прислушался - со стороны кровати доносилось ровное и глубокое дыхание. Джек крепко спал. 

Чтобы не уснуть самому, Рамлоу огляделся и решил обыскать комнату на предмет наличия оружия. Долго искать не пришлось - армейский SIG, в потертой кобуре, нашелся в верхнем ящике секретера. Пистолет был явно с историей, но Брока больше заинтересовало то, что обнаружилось под оружием. Маленький, дешевый пластиковый альбом для фотографий. На снимках были парни в армейской форме. Четверо солдат возле танка. Потом трое из них сидящие за столом в палатке, еще двое прижавшись вплотную плечом к плечу в окопе. Потом фото парня с серьезным лицом глядящего в прицел винтовки. Фотографии с фронта. 

Перевернув следующую страницу Брок замер. Со снимка на него смотрел Джек. В компании таких же замызганных парней, уже знакомым по предыдущим кадрам. Сидящий крайний справа из них - с забинтованной рукой, а лежащего у ног всей компании - повязка на голове. Это фотография с фронта. Только парни на ней улыбаются, а Джек... Рамлоу на мгновение показалось, что он ошибся. Не мог тот парень, который бесится с жиру и сейчас отсыпается после перепоя, не мог он так открыто и счастливо улыбаться! Он не мог быть на фронте! Но следом была вложена вырезка из газеты на полях которой была приписка от руки. "Джек! Ты чертов придурок, но нам без тебя скучно. Возвращайся!"

В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы разобрать газетный шрифт и Брок зашел в ванную. В статье рассказывалось, что взвод, лишившись поддержки с воздуха, был почти полностью уничтожен, выжили только двое, но и те попали в плен. Одним из них был Джек Бенджамин. Как наследник престола мог оказаться на передовой - история умалчивала. Но фраза об отсутствии поддержки с воздуха, заставила Рамлоу задуматься. А так ли это было случайностью? Ведь не зря Пирс приставил к нему именно Брока. 

Он вышел из ванной, аккуратно сложил газетную вырезку и вернул ее и фотоальбом на место. 

Так вот почему мальчишка с ума сходит. Если ему, Броку, за пару месяцев осточертел этот чертов дворец, то парню, который, как оказалось, воевал, был свободным, а теперь оказался заперт, и которому предполагалось прожить в этой клетке всю оставшуюся жизнь, крышу рвало на порядок сильнее. 

Словно в ответ на эти мысли со стороны кровати донесся тихий всхлип. Рамлоу повернулся и подошел ближе. Парень все еще спал, но его снова начало трясти - то ли из-за отката, то ли из-за приснившегося кошмара.

Брок обреченно вздохнул, и улегся на кровати рядом с Джеком, прямо поверх одеяла. Усталость давала о себе знать, но в сон теперь не клонило. Он вытянулся на спине и положил руку под голову. Парень рядом завозился, повернулся к нему лицом, не открывая глаз, обнял, закинул на него ногу и уткнулся носом в шею, щекотно выдохнув.

"Теперь я еще и подушка", - хмыкнул про себя Брок и прижал парня к себе поближе.

***

Спустя пару недель, когда Пирс, посчитав свою миссию выполненной, покидал дворец, с ним отправлялся и "Страйк" со своим командиром. Брок, напоследок улучив время, нашел Джека. С той памятной сумасшедшей ночи близости между ними не было, да они почти и не разговаривали. Общение сводилось к чисто профессиональному - объект и сопровождение. Принц забросил гулянки, и почти взялся за голову, а Рамлоу все не давала покоя та статья.

\- Вы что-то хотели мне сказать? - холодноватый тон, с должным, для особы такого ранга, содержанием высокомерия и издевки.

Рамлоу хмыкнул. А парень-то учится.

\- Всего пару советов напоследок.

Принц возвел очи горе, демонстрируя куда он может идти со своими советами, а Брок продолжил:

\- Во-первых, держите свое личное оружие либо при себе, либо убирайте в сейф, чтобы его не смогли использовать против вас.

Джек напрягся и со злостью изучающе уставился на него:

\- А вы хорошо потрудились на моего дядюшку, - яд с языка чуть не капал.

\- А во-вторых, - Рамлоу спокойно продолжил. - Не доверяйте здесь никому, в особенности своему дяде. Прощайте и удачи!

Брок широко улыбнулся, махнул рукой, развернулся и, не оглядываясь, вышел за дверь, где его ожидала команда.

Джек задумчиво посмотрел вслед ушедшему человеку и почти беззвучно пробормотал:

\- Ты прав. Кажется единственного, кому мог здесь доверять, я только что потерял.


End file.
